Dash is Gay
by WhoKnewZeus
Summary: Dash is the jock and the school bully. He bullies everyone that is lower than him or just better than him in certain areas. He does bully one person the most in particular, and their name is: Danny Fenton. He is openly gay and is proud of it, but that is exactly what makes Dash furious at him. Because Dash is secretly gay.


**As the title states, I am making this story about an AU where Dash is -secretly- gay and Danny is openly gay and doesn't have any of his ghost powers. This would lead to some events in their lives. Anyways, enjoy the story and don't be stupid and try to read something you dislike. Just leave if you do not like this type of story and move on with your life. Other wise, enjoy your stay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and the story is mine alone. I am keeping this as a one-shot as well.**

* * *

It was an average day for Dash; he would go beat up Danny for being gay and bully all the other nerds. However, he would always feel empty and more deprived of something. The pain he inflicted on everyone always came back at him like a recoil from a gun being shot. Dash made his role clear to the school; he was the bully and almost seemed to hate everyone except for anyone that is popular like Paulina, Kwan, the football team, and cheerleaders.

The school halls were emptied and everyone already went home. Dash still felt the horrible pain in his stomach for bullying the nerds and Danny. For a while, Dash roamed the hall and passed by a few lockers before making a sharp turn at the end. The very first thing he sees is Danny Fenton packing up to leave school. Dash readied himself for what was about to happen, he wanted to just say hi like a normal person. But his jerk mask came on and he walked to Danny, "Hey Fag! What are you up to?"

"Go away, Dash. I just want to go home, you almost gave me a concussion today." Danny stated, shutting his locker close.

"Wow, Fenton, I didn't know you were so weak!" Dash scoffed the other student.

"DASH, STOP PICKING ME ON BECAUSE I'M GAY!" Danny yelled at the blond. His words stabbed Dash like a spear impaling through his heart. Danny was on verge of tears and he had just enough of being bullied constantly because of his sexual preference.

The jock felt a sudden urge to stop his mouth, his heart was chipping before it began to crumble. He wanted to hug the smaller teen and give him solace. What stopped the blond was the fact he was the one who hurt the person he loves. Danny was the only thing that held his heart together, but also what brought it down. There was no going back now that he really pushed it.

"You never know when to stop, huh?" Danny's voice cracked and his eyes became misty red. He shoved Dash out of the way and ran outside of the school.

Dash knew what he did and said was plain nasty. He did not have to push the poor teen off the edge, he just wanted to give him a _little_ force. The jock should have ran after the other teen, but he stood there. No energy to make an effort to even move. The world continued to roll in circles and he couldn't move.

* * *

The next day was more dreadful and he didn't even try to beat someone up that day. He just took his seat in all his classes and payed attention from time to time before sulking in his self-depreciation. Everyone noticed the peace the school actually had if Dash didn't bully anyone. Some took it weirdly, some took it as a blessing, and some just didn't care at all. But Danny found it quite odd that the school jerk actually isn't in the mood to be sadistic. Danny goes to his locker and puts his books inside, just the ones he didn't need that is.

When Danny turned around, his eyes widened to see Dash standing behind him and looking seriously angry about something. As Dash raised his arm, Danny already flinched and prepared to take a beating right where he was standing. "Don't worry, Fenton. I just don't feel like myself today." Dash ensured the teen before giving a letter. "I just hope you find it in yourself to forgive me. I'm sorry, Danny."

Then Dash begins to walk away and randomly punches a locker to release some pent up emotions within him. "This is between us, Fenton! Don't you dare you say a word or you'll be asking for a dog pile for the next few months!"

A little threat to keep the teen under the shadow to prevent the truth from sliding into the light. But even Dash knows the darkness cannot conceal all the things that hide behind it. Everything must disappear in the brightness soon.

**Danny's POV**

Why did Dash give me a letter? That jerk deserves to get expelled from school already.

I begin to read the bland piece of shredded trees, it states:

_"Dear Danny,_

_ I know that I haven't ever been nice to you throughout the year. I wish I was as nice and cool like you, I sometimes even envy you! I really get jealous that I just want to punch your face every time I see you. Then all the nerds have their brains and that they don't have to struggle in school since their life doesn't revolve around being fit and active in sports. I just want to beat them up too! I became someone that sorta hated everyone that was better than me. I couldn't stand losing. Competitive, that's the word I'm looking for. Anyways, I always hated one person in particular the most... And that's you, Fenton. You always smiled so easily around people without having to physically beat someone to make them laugh. You could fail a test and still be cool about it. No one scolds you and your friends just support you. They even help you retake it to get a better grade! I hate that soooo much. Worst of all, you are GAY. Especially being open about it. I don't mean it in a bad way either. But for that reason alone, you make me angry every fucking day of my life... Truth is, I'm gay myself. But can't talk about it to anyone and have to keep these feelings to myself everyday. My parents would disown me, my friends would beat me, my life would turn upside down. So I envy you for having a life better than mine and I wanted you to fall into misery like I have. But I know that it's time to call it a quits. I actually really like-like you._

Wait, did he just mention that he liked me? As in the smooching, cuddling, holding hands all day love? Now this had to be a joke. There is just absolutely no way a jock like him, specifically a douche as well, to be liking me. That's just absurd! Or can it?

I wanted to go find Dash and probably give him the gay talk, but he would probably beat me up over it. So, I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow about it? I think I can try to do so.

* * *

I confronted Dash after school the next day. We were by his locker and no one was in the hallway again. I asked him if he wanted to beat me up, but he rejected it and felt angry that I even asked. However, it didn't provoke him to try to attack me. He just held down the urge and continued to eyeball me.

"So whatcha want, Fenton? I'm not beating up anyone anymore. Everyone lower than me is happy and my group finds it bizarre," Dash pouted out, his habit of bullying is at an end. For the moment that is.

"I just want to say thank you for giving the letter. I can see now how troubled you really are," chuckling through my words. It was awkward to joke around with the guy who pounded my face on a daily basis. "So I get it that you are secretly gay and all, but why don't you just come out? It's not like you murdered hundreds of people. It really isn't a serious problem, Dash."

Dash expressed a disgusted face and I had a sudden habit to cover my face as he stepped closer. When I lowered my guard, he looked slightly heartbroken that I even made that move. He broke his character of a jock and now he seemed like a child who found out that their favorite fairy tales are all fake. Was I really the one who made the beast like that? I mean, Dash is tough as diamonds. Why is he taking offense to a simple instinct I developed to survive his bullying?

"I see I scare you still. I'll be going now, Fenton. I don't want you to cry." With the most sincerity I have ever heard him spoke, his words made me feel like someone who can't look past the flaws that someone has and hurts them for that.

"No, wait. I'm sorry, Dash. It's just that, well," I tried to come up with something that would make him stay. I don't want him doing anything stupid afterwards like self-harm. However, that is still serious and I hope he will not commit that. "Yes, you scare me. But if you were more gentle, I could possibly open up more."

Dash was intrigued and stood still for a moment to analyze the situation. He nodded in agreement to the idea and tried to offer a hand shake. I found it quite polite and shook it. I hope everything goes well for us...

* * *

**Well, that is about it. Sorry that I left it off like that, but I feel tired after working on this for weeks, little by little. I would say that it's also my really bad cough that constantly distracts me, but that really isn't a serious problem. Anyways, review, favorite, do whatever. Enjoy your day and such! I'll think about continuing this, but most likely not.**


End file.
